Mother of the Woods
The Mother of the Woods is a minor god. Appearance The Mother of the Woods is the only Minor god that has a physical appearance in the mortal realm. She creates her body herself using various things found in the Godwoods/Motherwoods, including pebbles, leaves, branches, mushrooms, fern, and moss. She is the tallest of the Minor gods, and is very lean and thin in appearance. She moves very slowly and is always followed by some of the animals that reside in the Godwoods. Seeing as her body can be destroyed, she has to recreate it every once in a while. Certain aspects of her appearance can be seen in all of her bodies though, such as large horns made out of tree branches, a thin snout, a body made of mostly white pebbles and green hair made out of moss. She cannot speak, so she uses the silvis champion, the Rootbreaker, as a translator of sorts whenever she desires to speak to someone. Origin Along with her sibling deity, Relles, and like the rest of the Minor gods, she was 'born' during the Clash. The Mother of the Woods was created from the combination of the God of Life and the God of Death's cosmic weaving. After the Clash, she descended into the mortal realm with the rest of the Minor gods and has been trapped there ever since. She resides in the Godwoods (also known as the Motherwoods) and rarely wanders outside of that territory. Significance The Mother of the Woods, due to the fact that she is the only Minor god that can be seen and whose existence cannot be disproved, is the most widely-worshipped Minor god. She is worshipped all over Elbrion, and some dragons travel to the Godwoods annually in order to see her. The Godwoods are an incredibly popular destination for all dragons, and a lot of them come to see the Mother during the week-long festival held in her honor. As the deity of nature, she often acts as a consultant whenever some kind of natural disaster happens. In difficult times, especially when famine strikes, she pushes her powers as much as possible in order to force the trees in the Godwoods to produce more fruit. At those times, many dragons who live in Arber or near it move to the Godwoods temporarily in order to feed themselves or their family more easily. She is the only god that doesn't 'require' sacrifices and offerings. The Mother of the Woods is associated with silvis. Relationships With her godborn She is incredibly gentle with her godborn, as well as with all dragons. She will try her best to help them out as much as possible, but she believes that they should do as much as possible by themselves. The Mother of the Woods believes that her godborn should figure out what they're capable of by themselves—she will tell them about the basics of what they will be able to do now that they're godborn, but she lets them figure out their limits without intervention. She doesn't talk to them much either, unless she believes it's absolutely necessary. With other gods The Mother of the Woods is a listener. She doesn't leave the Godwoods, but most of the Minor gods come to her from time to time, be it for advice or out of boredom. She will listen to them and give advice, maybe hold conversation for a while if the other god really insists upon it. All of the Minor gods are on good terms with her, and even the God of Time stops to say hello whenever they're close by. Notes TBACategory:Gods Category:Minor Gods